ILY
by Lovely Lola
Summary: The winsome-threesome is headed to college, and everything's crazy and different. Maddie is stuck with a familiar roommate that drives her insane, and her bro seems to have a secret. Angela and Zoe get mixed into the wrong crowds fast.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! This is my attempt at a fanfic for the Internet Girls series, about the girls' first year of college. Let me know what you think! Here's the first few chapters:

Saturday, September 3rd, 10:32 PM E.S.T.

**mad maddie: phew! well, zo, i'm officially unpacked.**

zoegirl: congrats! how long did that take?

**mad maddie: about 2 hrs. it would've been shorter, but i had to go check out the soda machine down the hall.**

**mad maddie: only 1 dollar for a dr pepper!**

zoegirl: then ur set. u've got ur dr pepper right down the hall and a whole bunch of banana slugs.

**mad maddie: ah, the beauty of ucsc, baby! altho i feel bad for my roommate, becuz the way these beds are made, i'm gonna be snoring til the cows come home.**

zoegirl: who's your roommate?

**mad maddie: i dunno yet. she's not arriving til tomorrow. which gives me time to stretch out and enjoy being far away from the rents.**

**mad maddie: when i left this morning, the moms started crying and my dad got her a beer 2 calm her down. then he said, "be a good girl, maddie," and got himself a beer, 2. ah, they'll get twice as drunk w/o me.**

zoegirl: erm, ok then.

zoegirl: how was saying goodbye to ian today?

**mad maddie: it was nice. angela would be all mushy about it, im sure. he drove me to the airport, then we hugged and all that stuff, and he said, "it'll only feel like another week that we haven't seen each other." cuz we only see each other on weekends**

zoegirl: aw, mads! the 2 of u get cuter every day.

**mad maddie: speaking of which, how was the drive up to ohio w/ doug?**

zoegirl: it was nice. we stopped at a hotel overnight, and we went to so many cool little food joints! i wanna stop in tennessee one day when I'm visiting home.

**mad maddie: speaking of home, angela plans on staying at home and driving to college every morning**

zoegirl: *what*? but it's almost 2 hrs away!

**mad maddie: that's what i told her, along w/ her aunt. i'm sure she'll give into our constant nagging eventually.**

zoegirl: oh, angela worries me sometimes.

**mad maddie: me 2, which is why i told ian to keep an eye on her.**

zoegirl: ooh, that's a good idea

**mad maddie: yeah, cuz knowing angela, she'll get mixed into the wrong party fast, and she won't know how the hell 2 get out.**

zoegirl: ooh, don't even think like that. i don't wanna picture angela at some frat party w/ a bunch of jerky older college guys.

**mad maddie: who knows? maybe a frat party full of jerky older college guys will be where she finds her next victim…er….boyfriend.**

zoegirl: *maddie*! no way! i don't think any guy at those parties is worth angela's time. besides, judging from her past boyfriends, i think she should take some time 2 b single her 1st yr of college

**mad maddie: ur prob rite. let's c, there was rob, who cheated on her w/ tina, doug, who she didn't even wanna date til he started dating u, and logan, who gave her a jeep then slept w/…the girl whose name need not b mentioned anymore.**

zoegirl: doesn't it feel great 2 b far far away from her?

**mad maddie: ah, yes. no jana…i mean girl-who-must-not-be-named…hate waves in the near distance feels so good**

zoegirl: where did she even go 2 college?

**mad maddie: is she even going? that's what i wanna know. as long as she's not here (which she won't b becuz she's not smart enuff) im fine.**

zoegirl: at least her minions r free of her, 2, like terri

**mad maddie: who cares about them? we're free of high school drama, babe! enjoy the newfound maturity we all have**

zoegirl: ur mature now? jk

**mad maddie: ha ha. btw, i found the coolest thing. it's called "m & m yourself". u can make ppl m & m's!**

**mad maddie: i already made myself. im purple w/ a crazy fro and a pair of awesome checkered boots.**

**mad maddie: i also have tough robot arms and a pair of sunglasses to show how cool i am.**

zoegirl: well, then. can u make me?

**mad maddie: make urself. go 2 and click on "become an m&m". but don't make urself look all prissy. look cool. i want my m&m buddies 2 b almost as cool as me.**

**mad maddie: speaking of cool, it's just as hot here as it was in georgia.**

zoegirl: can't say the same. it's freezing in ohio! i hope my roommate remembered 2 bring a heater when she gets here.

**mad maddie: yeah, but what if she's from alaska and thinks ohio is like a sauna? then she'll be all, "well, guess i don't need my heater!", and toss it out the window 2 unsuspecting passersby.**

zoegirl: ur sick, u know that?

zoegirl: besides, i already got my roommate's info. it was on my dorm door. her name's caitlin, and she's from florida. she'll be even colder than me.

**mad maddie: florida? don't most florida girls go 2 school in florida? becuz they've spent yrs of lazy tanning and they never wanna leave?**

zoegirl: idk, but as long as she's smart enuff 2 bring a heater

**mad maddie: or a self-tanner**

zoegirl: then im fine.

**mad maddie: i went 2 florida once. just about every1 wore swimsuits. except for the old ppl. they wore bermuda shorts.**

**mad maddie: u know, i need a nice pair of bermuda shorts, so i can walk around the california beaches and be all, "yeah, im not old, im just cool."**

zoegirl: my dad wears bermuda shorts whenever we go on a trip. does tht mean he's getting old?

zoegirl: when i left, he was crying more than my mom, waving a kenyon hat he bought a few weeks ago.

**mad maddie: well, it's a good thing tht wasn't a princeton hat instead. it's a good thing u got them 2 accept u going 2 kenyon.**

zoegirl: yeah, this summer they decided that if i wasn't going 2 princeton, then they might as well get excited about kenyon.

**mad maddie: i think my rents were happy i got into any college at all.**

zoegirl: well, u also got in2 uga.

**mad maddie: true. btw, maybe i should drop by el cerrito and give angela's parents and chrissy a buzz.**

zoegirl: can u believe chrissy is a sophomore this yr?

**mad maddie: i know. it makes me feel old. angela wants 2 come visit me and her soon.**

zoegirl: what about me?

**mad maddie: ur all the way in ohio w/ doug. we're all in california. 2 diff. trips**

zoegirl: doug and i start skool the same day, and we made sure that we don't take classes on fri. so we can c each other.

**mad maddie: u shouldn't b planning ur college experience around doug.**

zoegirl: im not! besides, i want a day off anyway. i have tons of classes every other day.

**mad maddie: what r u majoring in?**

zoegirl: idk yet. i wanna do something 4 others, but idk what. maybe something w/ kids, since i loved working at the daycare center.

**mad maddie: man, i could never work w/ kids. they'd annoy me too fast.**

zoegirl: that kid, graham, that loves me so much? my last day at the daycare center, he said, "zoe, r u gonna write 2 me while ur gone?" so now whenever i get the chance, im gonna send him a letter.

**mad maddie: does the kid even know how 2 read?**

zoegirl: he's learning. besides, his mom or some1 else who works at the daycare center can read them 2 him

zoegirl: i really miss the daycare center. heck, i miss u and angela.

**mad maddie: well, thanksgiving break is only 8 weeks away.**

zoegirl: u say tht like its only 8 *days* away.

**mad maddie: oh plz. knowing u, u've signed up 4 enuff classes 2 fill ur entire schedule til break, just so u don't feel like it's so long.**

**mad maddie: besides, we can still talk online, and even when we all lived in atlanta, we did that most of the time.**

zoegirl: i guess, but what about when angela's upset? we can't say, "i'll b rite over". or when there's a great party in town, we can't say, "hey, let's all go!"

**mad maddie: yeah, but it's not like we're never gonna c each other. we have tons of breaks**

zoegirl: i guess ur rite…

**mad maddie: i know im rite. oh, i forgot 2 tell u, mark was acting all weird b4 i left. after i had all my stuff packed, he went rifling thru all my other stuff and was like, "maddie, u got any spare cash lying around?"**

zoegirl: y would he b asking u 4 spare change?

**mad maddie: that's what i was wondering. so i said, "dude, if i have any spare change, id b bringing it w/ me." then he left in a huff.**

zoegirl: that's weird. or not. maybe he just wanted 2 buy something?

**mad maddie: i dunno, he seemed a little too upset. i heard him making phone calls, too, asking how much something would cost.**

zoegirl: something? like what? he didn't say, "how much does so-and-so cost?"

**mad maddie: nope. he said 2 one guy, "how much does it cost to get 1 of those?" and then the 2nd call, he said, "yes, i have some of the money, but isn't there one i can get in my budget?"**

zoegirl: tht's weird. i have no idea what tht could b.

**mad maddie: maybe he's buying me a "good luck in college" gift, like a new webcam so i can talk 2 u guys face to face.**

zoegirl: tht would b great! doug said i can use his if i want, since he can see me whenever he wants.

**mad maddie: blech. HE can see U whenever HE wants? what about u? what if ur busy huh?**

zoegirl: oh maddie. doug means no harm.

**mad maddie: oh, sure he doesn't. mr. i-wanted-to-deflower-good-little-zoe.**

zoegirl: *maddie*!

**mad maddie: heh, heh. funny stuff. im going 2 check out campus. no, scratch that. im going 2 check out the insides of my eyelids on campus.**

zoegirl: g nite!

Monday, September 5th, 9:23 PM E.S.T.

You have just entered the room "Angela's Boudoir".

mad maddie has entered the room.

zoegirl has entered the room.

_SnowAngel: well, ladies? how was the 1st day of school?_

zoegirl: stressful!

**mad maddie: not good. u guys, guess who my roommate is?**

**mad maddie: GLENDY.**

_SnowAngel: :O!_

zoegirl: *what*? r u serious?

**mad maddie: turns out daddy didn't want her 2 b too far from home, so now she's at ucsc…w/ ME.**

**mad maddie: the min. she walked into the room i knew it was her. all of her stuff had care bears all over, and the fact that her shirt said "glendy" across the chest helped.**

**mad maddie: she asked me what my name was, and i stupidly told her, and she said, "hey, angela has a friend w/ that name! r u angela silver's friend?" i should've lied.**

_SnowAngel: i can't believe she's ur roommate. see, u could've been MY roommate at uga._

**mad maddie: oh, so u DO have a dorm room, huh?**

_SnowAngel: yes, but im not happy about it. i have 2 use their computers, which are sooooo old._

zoegirl: aw, mads, don't let glendy spoil ur fun.

**mad maddie: r u kidding? now i can snore w/o feeling bad about it.**

_SnowAngel: yes! snore it up. i hope she doesn't get a wink of sleep. maybe then she'll realize that care bears bring no comfort._

zoegirl: erm, ok. can i tell u guys about my insanely stressful 1st day?

**mad maddie: sure, zo, we're all ears.**

zoegirl: well, i had a class 1st thing in the morning, so i didn't even get to meet my roommate. then i got lost, and a teacher that scarily resembled mr. h showed me the building i had 2 b in.

**mad maddie: ooh, better watch out, zo. don't want another religious freak inviting u into a hot tub, now.**

zoegirl: thanks a lot, maddie. anyway, after being rudely reminded of that, i showed up 2 class late, but my professor didn't even notice. after all my morning classes, i finally stopped 4 lunch. when i finished all my classes, i tried 2 find the cafeteria 4 dinner, but i got lost again, and some creepy senior hit on me. so i ran back 2 my dorm and started my hw. now here i am, wishing it wasn't so crazy here!

_SnowAngel: that's college 4 ya, zo._

_SnowAngel: my 1st day went fabulously well, if i do say so myself._

**mad maddie: what, did u meet a cute boy?**

_SnowAngel: yes, but that's not y. I on the other hand did NOT get lost. i found everything perfectly, and ian was even in 1 of my classes! so i sat by him and we talked. then, during my lunch, i went to the campus store and found this way cute uga top and an even cuter guy at the register. his name is alex, and he's a sophomore. he majors in film study :D_

**mad maddie: oh, boy, looks like she's found her guy of the yr.**

_SnowAngel: maddie, he is NOT my "guy of the yr". he is just a cute boy whom i happen to b attracted 2 and who gave me his phone #._

zoegirl: he gave u his #, a? how do u know he didn't give it 2 a lot of girls? it's a big campus.

_SnowAngel: thanks a lot, zo. i could've gone w/ out thinking that 4 ever. now im not gonna call him. :(_

**mad maddie: good going, zo.**

zoegirl: oh, angela! i didn't mean 2 make it sound bad. i just don't want u 2 get hurt again.

_SnowAngel: well, now i AM hurt. by U. :'(_

**mad maddie: just ignore her, angela. she's just sad she can't see doug.**

zoegirl: am not! just forget it. anyways, i think my roommate is coming down the hall. im gonna go meet her.

_SnowAngel: *stares at cell phone longingly*_

**mad maddie: go call alex, angela. we all know u want 2.**

_SnowAngel: yippee! im ignoring zoe's comment. :P_

zoegirl: oh boy….

Tuesday, September 6th, 12:22 PM E.S.T.

zoegirl: maddie, shouldn't you be in class instead of being online? isn't it like, 9 am?

**mad maddie: lucky for me, i don't have morning classes on tuesdays or thursdays.**

**mad maddie: what are YOU doing online? isn't it the middle of the day?**

zoegirl: i have some free time for lunch until my next class.

zoegirl: btw, i finally met caitlin.

**mad maddie: caitlin?**

zoegirl: my roommate!

**mad maddie: oh, is she a crazy care bear-loving stalker too?**

zoegirl: er, no. but she's super nice. she's a christian too

**mad maddie: oh boy. more jesus freaks.**

zoegirl: mads, be nice. some of my "jesus freak" friends are actually good people.

zoegirl: anyway, she said she's joining a community group for christians that kenyon has, and she said i should check it out.

**mad maddie: oh, no.**

zoegirl: what now, maddie?

**mad maddie: every time u get involved in something religious, it becomes very..unreligious.**

zoegirl: *what*? how could u say that?

**mad maddie: look at the facts, zo. there was mr. h, who was all into christianity, and he was a creeper. then there was doug, who had the key to the church, and now ur not a virgin. then there was those weird jehovah's witnesses-**

zoegirl: what was wrong with them?

**mad maddie: they were just….weird.**

zoegirl: thanks a lot, maddie.

**mad maddie: sorry, zoe, but it's the truth. and the truth hurts sometimes.**

**mad maddie: im gonna go before i upset u even more, and u ask ur friend caitlin to pray for me.**

Tuesday, September 6th, 7: 54 PM E.S.T.

zoegirl: hey, angela. i'm kinda annoyed at maddie.

_SnowAngel: uh oh. what did she say now?_

zoegirl: she said that every time i get involved in something religious, i make it *un*religious.

zoegirl: like w/ mr. h and doug and the key to his church and the jehovah's witnesses.

zoegirl: can u believe that?

_SnowAngel: um, actually, zo, i can. *hides behind keyboard*_

zoegirl: *really*? why does everyone have to get all upset whenever i talk about religion? have u guys ever even been to church?

_SnowAngel: a few times, when i was little. but i didn't like it cause i didn't know when to sit or stand, and the benches were uncomfortable._

_SnowAngel: but, zoe, i think maddie's right. u gotta be more careful w/ who ur involved w/._

zoegirl: maybe i should b more careful around *u guys*. apparently i cant discuss my own faith w/ my best friends.

_SnowAngel: aw, come on, zoe, don't be like that!_

_SnowAngel: zoe?_

_SnowAngel: ZOE?_

Tuesday, September 6th, 10:09 PM E.S.T.

**mad maddie: hey, a. judging by ur status, im guessing u talked to zoe.**

_SnowAngel: "i never liked church anyway. or hypocrites named zoe"? what gave you that idea?_

**mad maddie: lucky guess?**

**mad maddie: her new roommate wants her to join some group of kenyon jesus freaks.**

_SnowAngel: HA! and SHE thinks IM messing w/ the wrong ppl. well, at least MY ppl are cute. ;)_

**mad maddie: whatever. lets not talk about zoe 4 a min. did i tell u about m & m urself?**

**mad maddie: if u go on the m & m website, u can make urself an m & m.**

**mad maddie: i made jana, too.**

_SnowAngel: ooh, i hope u made her look as ugly as her personality. :)_

**mad maddie: oh, dnt worry, i did. i gave her a whole ugly witch look, and just 4 the humor effect, i gave her 5 o clock shadow.**

_SnowAngel: beautiful. i wanna make me!_

**mad maddie: go ahead, lol.**

_SnowAngel: hmm….i think i'll make myself a redhead….._

**mad maddie: oh boy…**

_SnowAngel: done! im gonna send it to u!_

**mad maddie: ok, i'll check later. glendy's coming back, and i know she's gonna want me 2 go down 2 the cafeteria w/ her again.**

_SnowAngel: again?_

**mad maddie: yeah, dinner was 2 hrs ago, but she said she was afraid 2 go down alone, cuz she thinks she'd get lost, so she wanted me 2 go w/ her.**

**mad maddie: i told her i needed a 2 hr nap 1st.**

_SnowAngel: oh, maddie, u can only hold her off for so long!_

**mad maddie: grr, i know. im gonna pretend im still asleep. bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, September 9th, 7:09 PM E.S.T.

zoegirl: hey, maddie, r u free?

**Auto response from mad maddie: checkin' out ucsc's party scene 2nite. gotta catch my z's!**

zoegirl: of course u'd be napping. i hope glendy enjoys ur snoring.

zoegirl: anyway, i just wanna say sorry 4 getting all upset. i didn't mean to flip out.

zoegirl: but i rlly wanna tell u how gr8 my 1st meeting w/ the group went today, so i hope u'll listen l8r!

Friday, September 9th, 7:12 PM E.S.T.

zoegirl: angela? can i talk 2 u?

_Auto response from SnowAngel: goin' to a party w/ alex! :D_

zoegirl: oh boy, is evry1 out to party 2nite?

zoegirl: anyway, i just wanna talk 2 some1! ttyl!

Tuesday, September 13th, 7:06 Pm E.S.T.

You have just entered the room "Angela's Boudoir"

mad maddie has entered the room.

zoegirl has entered the room.

_SnowAngel: OMG, last weekend was crazy! 8D_

zoegirl: does this mean evrything's ok?

**mad maddie: um, yeah zo. u were the only 1 seriously upset.**

zoegirl: oh, well, ok then. great!

zoegirl: so what happened, a?

_SnowAngel:…I'm not sure._

zoegirl: *what*? how can u not b sure what u did?

**mad maddie: well, if she got as drunk and crazy as i did last weekend, then i understand.**

zoegirl: oh, angela, u didn't get wild, did u?

_SnowAngel: oh, good little, zoe, of course i didn't. i just had some fun is all….;)_

_SnowAngel: hey mads, i think ian was there 2!_

**mad maddie: oh, was he?**

_SnowAngel: yeah, but dnt worry. he didn't have anything 2 drink. he just was there 2 keep an eye on his dorm buddy._

**mad maddie: that's my ian 4 ya, always looking out 4 every1.**

**mad maddie: what about alex?**

_SnowAngel: :/ i don't remember….no wait i do! he started introducing me 2 some of his frat buddies-_

zoegirl: he's part of a *frat house*?

_SnowAngel: yeah. and they all kept giving me drinks as a "welcome to uga" gift….then i started dancing w/ them, and it was pretty fun :D_

**mad maddie: and where was alex in all this?**

_SnowAngel: oh, he kept going to get me drinks. how sweet is he? 3_

**mad maddie: totally..sweet…**

zoegirl: angela, do u realize what alex is doing?

_SnowAngel: what, zoe? r u gonna preach 2 me again?_

zoegirl: no! i just

zoegirl: forget it.

**mad maddie: er, anyway, i had a pretty awesome nite myself.**

**mad maddie: there was a huge "banana slug initiation" party 4 the freshmen in 1 of the dorms, and we had a "slug shot" game where u had 2 keep taking shots till u found the glass w/ a plastic banana slug in it.**

zoegirl: wouldn't u choke on it?

**mad maddie: no, cuz they were glued 2 the bottom.**

**mad maddie: i won all 4!**

zoegirl: u took 4 rounds of shots?

**mad maddie: oh, calm down, zo. i found the 1****st**** 2 in like, 5 tries.**

**mad maddie: so what did YOU do on this crazy fri., ms. zoe?**

zoegirl: don't laff or judge, ok? (maddie!)

zoegirl: caitlin took me 2 a nursing home near campus, and we were talking 2 some of the retired nuns there.

**mad maddie: better watch out, zoe. they mite try 2 convert u.**

zoegirl: maddie! i said no jokes!

**mad maddie: hey, it culd rlly happen!**

zoegirl: it *won't*. anyways, she and i have been going to the church group every other day, and its great. i met a ton of amazing ppl!

zoegirl: the leader, jake, was such a moving speaker. he always seems like he knows what 2 say. he told me and caitlin 2 join him in volunteering this weekend!

**mad maddie: just remember zoe: mr. h's come in all ages.**

_SnowAngel: be nice. maddie! :P_

_SnowAngel: well, if he's cute, u shuld go._

zoegirl: angela! i wuldn't go cuz he's cute. i'd go cuz i wanna help. besides, i have doug.

zoegirl: we're gonna meet up this weekend at a spot halfway between our 2 campuses. it's this nice little town w/ antique shops and homemade food.

**mad maddie: yawn. i think i'd rather go take a nap.**

_SnowAngel: and torture glendy w/ ur loverly snores? :)_

_SnowAngel: how is that going, btw?_

**mad maddie: she's driving me insane. last nite she dropped 1 of her care bears out the window and was crying 4 hrs begging me 2 get it 4 her.**

zoegirl: what did u do?

**mad maddie: well, the RA came in and asked what was going on, so i told her she dropped a stuffed animal. the RA rolled her eyes and said, "get some sleep", so i did, and glendy shut up the min. she left.**

zoegirl: er, how did her care bear end up out the window?

**mad maddie: she wanted 2 show it the campus and the "great view" she has, which, in my opinion isn't all tht great. all u can see is a tree and the courtyard. the view of the vending machine is far better.**

_SnowAngel: oh mads, u and ur dr. pepper._

_SnowAngel: now i'm homesick._

zoegirl: angela, u can just drive home on the weekends. its only an hour or so away.

_SnowAngel: yeah, but u guys r my home too! :'(_

zoegirl: aw! well, thanksgiving break isn't too far away.

**mad maddie: hey, didn't i just say that 2 u? and u were all, "u make it sound like it's only 8 days" or whatever.**

zoegirl: er, maybe? i don't remember…

**mad maddie: uh huh….well, it's almost dinner time, so i gotta bolt b4 glendy comes back and wants 2 go 2 the caf again.**

_SnowAngel: oh, maddie. i remember the days when i had 2 hide from the cafeteria cuz of glendy.*shudders*_

zoegirl: grab a dr. pepper b4 u leave!

**mad maddie: already got 1. adios!**

mad maddie has left the room.

zoegirl: yeah, i should get going, too. caitlin and jake invited me 2 have dinner w/ the church group 2nite.

_SnowAngel: ok…and zoe? i know maddie jokes, but she's right. don't let them turn u in2 a crazy jesus freak!_

zoegirl: i think i already *was* one, a. but thanks.

zoegirl: ttyl!

Friday, September 16th, 6:21 PM E.S.T.

_SnowAngel: helllooooo, maddie! what plans might u have on such a nice evening?_

**mad maddie: angela, i think the question is what plans might U have? u seem pretty darn happy.**

_SnowAngel: what, i can't just be happy?_

**mad maddie: not u, angela, no. usually, or maybe always, it's about a guy. do u have a date w/ alex?**

_SnowAngel: well, not exactly. there's a movie night on campus tonite and he said i shuld join him and his buddies._

**mad maddie: er, wuld these be his frat buddies? the 1s who kept giving u "welcome" drinks?**

_SnowAngel: i think so. but im so excited! wanna hear my outfit?_

**mad maddie: well, if ur def. gonna go w/ these guys and there's no use in arguing, why not?**

_SnowAngel: ok-white tank top, faded jeans, red and white uga hoodie (which i bought from alex), black and white flip flops, and a white butterfly hair clip._

**mad maddie: sounds very…cute casual, angela.**

_SnowAngel: why, thank u! :D do u think the hair clip is too..little-kid-y? cuz i don't wanna look like a little girl in front of the older guys….or alex._

**mad maddie: it'll b fine, a. i doubt it'll even b noticed, if ur watching a movie.**

_SnowAngel: *sigh* ur probably right._

**mad maddie: i know i am.**

**mad maddie: so, guess what? i was on the phone w/ mark 2day, and he was acting all weird. he sounded rlly exhausted, and he said he was just "working a few extra jobs".**

_SnowAngel: why wuld he b doing that?_

**mad maddie: well, when i asked him, he started 2 say something, then pelt woman yelled 2 him from the background and he just hung up.**

_SnowAngel: darn, pelt woman. she ruins everything._

**mad maddie: what r u talking bout, a? she still has those chicks u tried 2 send 2…she-who-must-not-be-named.**

_SnowAngel: i know, i know. i wish we didn't have 2 call her that…..but alas, she refuses 2 shave._

**mad maddie: at least we found some1 2 put up w/ my brother. i always thought he'd end up living at home till he was 40 and my pops wuld kill him in a drunken rage 1 day.**

_SnowAngel: :O_

**mad maddie: hey, it didn't happen! he's happily living w/ pelt woman.**

**mad maddie: anyway, u just enjoy ur movie nite. im gonna search the dorms 4 a party far away from glendy.**

_SnowAngel: just look 4 a room w/ no sign of care bears!_

**mad maddie: good call. have fun, and be careful w/ that boy!**

Sunday, September 18th, 3:43 PM E.S.T.

**mad maddie: hey, zo, guess where i'm heading this afternoon?**

zoegirl: it's almost 4, u might wanna get a move-on.

**mad maddie: time difference, zoe! remember?**

zoegirl: grr, rite, sorry! so, it's like, lunchtime rite now 4 u.

**mad maddie: yeppers, and since its sunday and i will do anything 2 escape glendy, i decided im gonna go 2 el cerrito.**

zoegirl: and pay the silvers a visit?

**mad maddie: y else would i go 2 el cerrito?**

zoegirl: hm, good point. what if they're out?

**mad maddie: then i'll nap on their front steps till they come home.**

zoegirl: im sure they'll love that.

zoegirl: u better hope glendy doesn't decide 2 go home 4 a visit, too.

**mad maddie: yikes, i didn't think of that. **

**mad maddie: oh well, i have nothing better 2 do anyway.**

zoegirl: aw, maddie, aren't u making any friends?

**mad maddie: well, i have my friends that i party w/ on weekends, but they all sleep in on sundays, and i didn't go out last nite, so im wide awake.**

zoegirl: how come u didn't go out?

**mad maddie: i was secretly hugging glendy's care bears while she was away.**

zoegirl: ha ha. now what's the *real* reason?

**mad maddie: honestly, i was waiting up 4 angela 2 come back online, cuz i was worried about her w/ all those older guys at nite.**

zoegirl: wow, mads, look at u, being all worried.

**mad maddie: hey, if im ever gonna be worried, it'll be 4 u and angela.**

zoegirl: aw!

**mad maddie: yeah, yeah, mushy, mushy. anyways, have u heard from her since friday? i kept an eye on the computer all weekend, but nothing. **

zoegirl: nope, nothing. actually, she didn't even tell me she was going out w/ them.

zoegirl: i don't like the sound of these guys.

**mad maddie: me either. which is another reason im dropping by the silvers'. i wanna see if she's checked in w/ them at all.**

zoegirl: ooh, some detective work, maddie? sounds like fun!

**mad maddie: it'll keep me busy…and from killing glendy.**

zoegirl: oh, mads, try and feel some compassion for her, maybe she's got some sort of problem.

**mad maddie: that's pretty obvious, zoe. she's a stalker who obsesses over chain mail and treats her care bears like humans. and she has care bears at the age of 18.**

zoegirl: i meant like something more serious, which i know is not in ur vocabulary.

**mad maddie: ah, i knew it couldn't be a normal sunday if zoe didn't try and preach 2 me.**

**mad maddie: is there a lovely campus chapel u attended 2day?**

zoegirl:….maybe.

zoegirl: but what's the crime in that?

**mad maddie: nothing, im just not surprised is all**

zoegirl: well, it was very nice. and to your surprise, *lots* of people were there.

**mad maddie: wow, good job, zoe.**

zoegirl: good job? on what?

**mad maddie: on picking a school chock-full of jesus freaks! u'll blend rite in!**

zoegirl: maddie…..

**mad maddie: i know i know. no more jokes, but how else am i supposed 2 entertain myself? hang out w/ glendy?**

zoegirl: er, u could make some new friends.

**mad maddie: oh please, i have u guys 4 that. and i have my party buddies on weekends.**

**mad maddie: man, do they know how 2 find a good party. they're like the scooby-doos of sniffing out a good time.**

zoegirl: erm, do u ever see these guys outside of a party?

**mad maddie: eh, not rlly. i mean, they're in my dorm and all, but i don't go looking 4 em.**

**mad maddie: this 1 guy, charlie, is pretty cool. i rlly only see him. he's the only 1 who can seem 2 get up some time b4 noon.**

zoegirl: ooh, don't forget about ian, mads!

**mad maddie: now ur just sounding like angela. besides, he reminds me too much of, well, shaggy.**

**mad maddie: man, now i wanna watch scooby-doo. i should've gotten up earlier 2 watch sunday morning cartoons!**

zoegirl: well, personally, i always liked shaggy better than fred.

**mad maddie: not me. i thought shaggy ate too much and was afraid of freaking everything. fred wore that awesome ascot.**

**mad maddie: u remind me of velma!**

zoegirl: i do? actually, i can see that. no offense, but i *am* the smartest, ha ha.

**mad maddie: i agree. and angela is definitely daphne.**

zoegirl: of course.

zoegirl: but what does that make u?

**mad maddie: hmm….the mystery machine!**

zoegirl: *maddie*! u can't be a *car*.

**mad maddie: sure i can! i'm big and loud and every1 thinks im weird when they drive by me.**

zoegirl: well, when u put it that way….

**mad maddie: har har.**

zoegirl: well, i'm gonna call doug b4 dinner. i promised him 2 make plans 4 next weekend.

**mad maddie: ooh, i'm assuming these plans are pretty sexy.**

zoegirl: maddie, does everything have 2 b sex-related w/ u?

**mad maddie: zoe, does everything have 2 b disgusting w/ u?**

zoegirl: goodbye!

**mad maddie: use protection!**

Tuesday, September 20th, 8:35 PM E.S.T.

zoegirl: angela! ur *finally* on!

zoegirl: y have u been so m.i.a.?

_SnowAngel: *snores loudly and buries head in pillow*_

zoegirl: what happened?

_SnowAngel: uggggghhhhhhh_

zoegirl: er, angela?

_SnowAngel: i feel icky. really really icky._

zoegirl: and *why* do u feel so icky?

_SnowAngel: im on, like, a 3 day hangover. i didn't even go 2 class yesterday. or today._

zoegirl: *angela*! ur gonna get in a ton of trouble!

_SnowAngel: *groans and stuffs head further into pillow* don't remind me!_

zoegirl: er, y r u so hungover? what happened?

_SnowAngel: i went out w/ alex and his friends on friday, and then he went to his dorm for a party, and i guess i just kinda passed out on his floor cuz i woke up there the next afternoon w/ a few other ppl. and then i went out in2 the hall and alex and his friends were there waiting to get into a party and they told this guy at the door that they had a freshman girl w/ them and he let us in, and then i somehow ended up on THAT floor the next day._

zoegirl: *omigosh*! angela! that's terrible!

_SnowAngel: what's terrible is my headache. i cant even feel my fingertips typing. know any cures for a hangover?_

zoegirl: er, no, i can't say i do.

_SnowAngel: ah, well. maddie's the 1 to ask. toodles!_

zoegirl: wait, angela!

zoegirl: oh, brother….

Tuesday, September 20th, 8:45 PM E.S.T.

_SnowAngel: hey, mads, what's the best cure 4 a hangover?_

**mad maddie: um, angela, y do u need 2 know?**

_SnowAngel: i did a lot of partying this weekend…and, judging by the headache, i guess i did a lot of drinking, too._

**mad maddie: woah, a. that's insane.**

_SnowAngel: the PARTIES are insane. idk what that frat party u went 2 that time was like, but these are HUGE._

**mad maddie: and remember how u guys always told me how bad it was to go?**

_SnowAngel: yeah, but now i see why u went. they're great! :D_

**mad maddie: angela, take this from the all-knowing master of partying too hard.**

_SnowAngel: a hangover cure?_

**mad maddie: no, a bit of my wisdom.**

_SnowAngel: *snorts*_

**mad maddie: hey! all i wanna say is that, maybe u shuld take it down a few notches. u don't wanna get urself into something serious.**

_SnowAngel: what, ur gonna be all zoe on me now? i thought YOU of all ppl would understand this. _

_SnowAngel: and don't talk 2 me about getting into something serious. i wasn't the 1 who had a photo of herself topless at a party go all over the internet._

**mad maddie: woah, a. that crossed the line.**

**mad maddie: just don't come crying 2 me when u end up somewhere where u CAN'T get urself home.**

_SnowAngel: that's not gonna happen, cuz unlike u, i actually HANG OUT w/ the guy i like._

**mad maddie: u know if i could see ian i would, so don't even go there.**

_SnowAngel: u COULD. u could've come to uga w/ him and me. but u decided to SPLIT US UP._

**mad maddie: ok, this isn't even the problem.**

_SnowAngel: no, the problem is tht u don't think i can handle myself and being on my own. well, im doing just fine. look at all the friends i made. how many have YOU made? just glendy?_

**mad maddie: at least i'm-**

**mad maddie: u know what? forget it. im outta here.**

_SnowAngel: go ahead and see if i care! :(_

September 21st, 9:58 PM E.S.T.

**mad maddie: hey, zo.**

zoegirl: hey, maddie, what's up?

**mad maddie: angela and i got into a fight.**

zoegirl: seriously? why?

**mad maddie: i tried 2 tell her not 2 get too crazy and she got offended and said a ton of mean crap 2 me. **

zoegirl: rlly? angela was being *mean*?

**mad maddie: yeah. looks like good little angela isn't all so good anymore.**

**mad maddie: just forget i mentioned it. can we change the subject?**

zoegirl: er, ok.

zoegirl: i hung out w/ jake and caitlin today. we met the priest at the church in town.

**mad maddie: that's ur idea of off-campus fun?**

zoegirl: no, but i enjoyed it. he was telling us all about how he became a priest.

**mad maddie: was it cuz he culdn't get any girls….or guys?**

zoegirl: no! maddie….his wife died after she had a son and when he led her funeral prayer, he realized that this was what he wanted 2 do. lead ppl in prayer.

**mad maddie: um, very touching.**

zoegirl: i know u don't have a compassionate bone in ur body, but i was very inspired by it.

**mad maddie: inspired enough to become a nun?**

zoegirl: well….

**mad maddie: no. no. no. no. no.**

zoegirl: relax! it won't happen. but im gonna go. i have a test tomorrow and i don't wanna fail!

**mad maddie: zoe fail? well, there's a 1****st**** time 4 everything.**

zoegirl: ur not helping, maddie!

**mad maddie: oh, u know im kidding. ttyl!**


End file.
